The Originals' Revenge
by ObscuredSanity
Summary: With the return of The Originals, the battle lines between good and evil eventually become crossed; Leading to a war that's sure to devastate both sides as the oldest vampires in history set out to reclaim Mystic Falls as theirs.
1. Chapter 1: The Punishment

**Chapter: 1. The Punishment.**

"Are you sure we stepped into the right town? Looks like Dulls Ville to me."

"Easy, Slater, this my home you're talking about... One I haven't been to in almost a millennium, but still my home."

Viktorya threw her arm around Slater's shoulder, leaning into him as they both looked out into the mostly-quiet streets of Mystic Falls; Which could surely fool anyone into thinking 'Dulls Ville' was a more accurate name of the small town just by it's appearance. If they only knew. Both vampires eyed the vacant space with different expressions upon their face; Slater with one of disappointment as he expected to walk into something more... Exciting to say the least; Especially with all the stories he's heard over the decades, he thought the place would be a bit more lively. Viktorya's being one of nostalgia with a sense of comfort about finally coming home after being away for so long. Too long.

"Where are all the werewolves?" When Slater heard Viktorya was planning on making her return to Mystic Falls, he took no time in deciding to come along with her to see the 'Magical' homeland of the supernatural.

"Why, in a rush to be bitten by one?" Viktoryia smirked, winking.

"Don't you have a family reunion to attend?"

"It's been 300 years. At least. Nik can wait one more hour to see his baby sister. I have to make a small detour first."

"What's your intentions with the Salvatores? The others didn't bother making nice with charming introductions, they did it with daggers."

"It's important that I come off as the Original to trust, my closeness with Nik will give me an upperhand against Elijah and that'll make it all more sweeter when I -"

"Stab them in the back?" Slater chipped in.

"No. In the front." Viktorya grinned. "And make the stake look pretty as I'm doing it."

Before leaving, Vik gave Slater a quick, tight hug and then pulled away; Saying one last thing before she left Slater to tour the town on his own. "This town belongs to the Originals. Not some dim-witted so-called Founder's Council who likes to call ownership on things they do not own. And by the time I'm done with them, they're going to regret the day they ever called Mystic Falls home."

She turned on her heels and went in search for one, or both, of the Salvatores; Preferably hoping the doppelgänger was with them nearby. As she walked, she heard Slater yell out for her not to get herself staked.

* * *

"What's wrong? Doppelgänger can't handle a little blood?" Viktorya slid right between Damon Salvatore and a sickly-looking Elena Gilbert, rudely pushing them apart as she called the bartender over and ordered a drink before putting her attention back on the two vamps. She had manners, she just wasn't good at using them most of the time. Noticing how they were eyeing her, she shrugged. "What? Someone had to break up the sexual tension between you too." She smiled innocently.

"Who the hell are you?!" Damon snapped, in full defense mode since the words _Doppelgänger_passed through the much older vamp's lips, popping up from his stool. Before Viktorya opened her mouth to respond, Damon was already reaching over the bar to make a grab for Elena's arm; But was stopped short by Viktorya's hand slamming down on his, pinning his fingers roughly to the hard surface in a hold that threatened break each and every bone in his hand if he so much as moved an inch. "Careful, Love, the last thing you need is another problem with one more Mikaelson."

_"A Mikaelson?"_Elena silently mouthed the words to Damon behind Viktorya's back; Both looking more than a little shocked by the arrival of yet another Original, like they didn't already have too many to deal with.

"I'm here to be your friend, Damon. I hear you don't have many of those. And, Elena..." Viktorya turned her head to look at the baby vamp, giving a bit of a sympathetic look, although not even the least bit genuine; Looking her over, noticing the kind of state she was in. "...I'm guessing sickly is not the new black and you just can't keep any good blood down."

"How do you -"

"Know?" Viktorya cut Elena off, finishing the sentence for her; Only to quiet the conversation when the bartender finally delivered the drink she ordered; Downing the entire glass under a second before slamming it down on the bar, making the other two wait. She let up on Damon's hand, giving him a 'take caution' look in case he was attempted to try anything. "I'm an Original. I know a lot."

Much to Damon's dismay, Elena eased and started to question Viktorya; When he advised against it, Elena insisted they needed to at least hear her out in case she knew how to help. Viktorya simply listened to the two, partially-entertained, and ordered another drink before interrupting the chit-chat and getting to why she was there; She had other places to be and was growing rather bored.

"Why is my body rejecting the transition? Is it because I'm a doppelgänger?" Elena asked, exasperated, as if every word she spoke took great effort for her to say without passing out. Damon, who had made his stand quite clear on how he felt on listening to the Original, was even all-ears to hear her answer; Anything that could help Elena, of course.

"Yes and no." Viktorya started, finishing the last of her second drink before continuing. "The witches are punishing you."

"What? Why?!" Damon and Elena took a glance at each other, both stunned; But Damon half-doubtful about the news.

"Because you..." Viktorya stared right at Elena as she spoke. "Although not your fault, screwed with the doppelgänger bloodline and now the witches are punishing you for it."

"Why?" Both Damon and Elena asked in unison, prompting Viktorya to continue.

"Elena became a vampire before she gave birth to a child, therefore the Petrova bloodline died when she did; Disrupting the balance by not allowing there to be a way for Klaus to create any hybrids." Viktorya spoke, speaking more directly to Damon that time.

"...Isn't that something they should be happy about, yet they're punishing me for it?" Elena asked, confused.

"Oh, believe me, they are very happy that Klaus can no longer create any hybrids. But. They're also very pissed about the balance being disrupted. They don't condone Klaus making hybrids, but he -has- to have a way to make them. Witches and their condescending rules." Viktorya scoffed.

"Why should we believe you're telling the truth? I've never met a vampire with expertise on what dead witches want." Damon questioned, still doubting every word that the Original spoke. "I've been around a long time, Damon, I've learned a thing or two over the millennium."

Elena stayed quiet, processing, waiting for Viktorya to continue; And without prompting, she did.

"The spirits know biting into a human would be Elena's last resort and so... They made it her only resort. Esther created the Petrova bloodline, you don't screw with witches rules and expect not to be punished." Viktorya shrugged, turning to Damon and patting him on the back. "Take care of my bill, will you? I have a brother to see." And with that, she left The Mystic Grill; Feeling Damon and Elena's eyes on her back as she walked out the glass doors.

* * *

Viktorya walked right into the Mikaelson mansion; Her black-boot stilettos clicking on the wood flooring, announcing her arrival before she even spoke.

"Klausy... It's your baby sister." Just as the last word left Viktorya's mouth, she was shoved into, taking completely by surprise, and sent flying several feet across the lavishly-decorated long hall; But she recovered quickly, rising back on her heels looking feral and fully vamped out. It only took less than a second for her to tone down her wildcat, _I'm about to pounce,_behavior in exchange for a more playful, kitten-like manner while she fluffed out her hair as her fangs retracted and her features normalized. Her eyes fixated on her brother, smirking slightly from his obvious stunned expression as he stared back at her. "You're lucky I'm not into incest 'cause you know I like it rough."

"...Viktorya?" Klaus' tone sounded just as shocked as his expression showed; Quickly changing to one of pure happiness, which was not an emotion many had the pleasure of managing from the hybrid, right before the two embraced in a tight hug with both holding on to the other with equal effort; A hold that would have surely squeezed a human to death, or even a vampire of a younger age.

Klaus and Viktorya had the kind of brother-sister relationship that could make anyone jealous; Especially Rebekah. And it did. Bex and Vik had a strained sisterly bond simply because Rebekah envied the closeness between her sister and Klaus. In fact, Viktorya had been the only sibling that has never, not even once, been daggered by Klaus; Partly because she never crossed him, never disappointed and mostly because she was always, through anything and everything, on his side since the beginning. A loyalty that had been tested just a few centuries after they became vampires; The outcome creating an unbreakable bond from a choice made long ago that only Viktorya, Klaus and Elijah know about.

Finally, the two parted, but remained close as they pulled away. "Nice home coming, Nik. I see your manners died just like mother." Viktorya teased, remarking on how she was ambushed a few steps in after walking through the front door. "Not the family reunion I had been expecting, but hey, it's been around 300 years, I suppose some tough love was in order."

An apologetic expression crossed Klaus' features, but barely lasted a split-second, as it was quickly replaced with an anything but an _I'm sorry_look; Grinning devilishly instead. "It's so good to have you home, Viktorya. Finally someone I can turn my back to and be worry-free that I'm not going to get white-oaked." He sighed, heavily, relieved; Feeling a sense of true contentment for the first time since his return to Mystic Falls. "Come just to spend some quality time with your big brother?"

"Get over yourself, Nik. I have better things to do with my eternity than to spend my time with some big bad wolf." Viktorya smirked, patting Klaus on the upper arm as she walked passed and heading into the living room; Ignoring the two blondes that adorned the large door frame, no doubt under Klaus' compulsion. She admired the equally-as-lavish as the entrance, well-decorated room while taking a look around; A manor that could easily be coined just as lush as The Playboy Mansion. "You're the Huge Heffner of vampires. You even got your bunnies." She gestured briefly to the two woman.

"Where are the others?" She asked Klaus.

"Elijah is on his way back to town as we speak, as is Kol, Rebekah is off pouting somewhere and Finn is -"

"Dead. I know. I may not of been around, but I've kept tabs on the family. Looks like he didn't need a Genie to grant his death wish." Viktorya cut in, rolling her eyes at the thought of her other brother; One she thought disgraced the whole family by his anti-vampirism antics to get himself killed if it meant killing them all.

"I'll skip the question where I ask how you're hybrid-army is coming along. I will however point out, the ex-human doppelgänger had a little trouble stomaching her transition." Viktorya turned her full attention back on Klaus as she spoke, knowing he was going to be completely engrossed in everything she said.

"...Why?"

Viktorya's mouth opened to respond, but she closed it and shook her head in annoyance; She may have all of eternity to live, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend the whole time repeating herself. "...I already explained that once tonight so I'm just going to fast forward to the part that concerns you." She closed the distance, stepping closer to her brother as she shared more. "I'm guessing you're still interested in building your little hybrid family, but that's damn near impossible now that the bloodline you need to do so died when Elena did. But. What if I told you I know a way for you to do just that **without **the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger?"

Klaus eyed his sister in disbelief, although with much curiosity, trying to read her; Nearly certain what she was suggesting couldn't be done, but knew Viktorya well enough to know she was just as serious about hydridism as he was. "Hmm. And how exactly would I do that?"

"Listen carefully, Nik, because what I say next is going to be the most important words you will ever hear in your entire existence; And if you trust me, you'll have a hybrid-army so large you won't even know what to do with them. Ready?"

* * *

**A/N:** As you know, none of this characters belong to me, except for the newest addition to the Mikaelson family. In my mind, she looks just like the lovely actress Odette Annable.

I really hope you guys enjoy this original version of TVD! Don't forget to leave a review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Recreation

**Chapter: 2. The Recreation.**

There was a long moment of silence.

Before the laughter started.

Klaus' laughs echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room much to Viktorya's shock as she was sure there had been nothing funny about anything she had said. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at the clock on the wall; Counting the seconds it took for Klaus to regain his composure.

116 seconds.

116 seconds later, Klaus was standing upright again, completely composed; The only evidence left of his laughter were the small tugs of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "For a second, I thought you were serious." He chuckled, waiting for his sister to say something; But when she didn't, he knew she hadn't been joking and suddenly turned serious.

"...And here I thought mother was the crazy one in this family. What you're asking me to do is not simple, Viktorya!" Klaus' voice rose in volume with every word spoken; Filled with anger from his dashed hopes of continuing his creation of hybrids. He walked away from her, although not entirely making up his mind to dismiss the idea just yet, especially since he had no other options; And paced the walkway in front of the lit fireplace as Viktorya tried to talk some reason into him.

"Nik, listen to me." She stopped Klaus by the arm and forced him to face her so he was giving his full attention. "This is the only way you're going to be able to create anymore hybrids, let alone, an army of them."

Klaus pulled back his arm, freeing himself from her hold, but remained his attention on her. "Let me explain how things work in Mystic Falls, Viktorya, because I had to learn this the hard way. It doesn't matter whether you have a plan A, a plan B, a plan C; A plan for every letter of the alphabet. As long as the Salvatore's are alive, they will all fail. If I do what you're asking, and it goes wrong, which it will. I will never be able to create another hybrid. Ever."

"You can't create a hybrid now! You've got nothing to lose, but everything to gain from this. What happened to the Klaus that would bend every which way to see to it that his hybrids can be made?!" Viktorya shouted.

"You want to re-curse me!" Klaus shouted back.

"...Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a... Gifted curse." Viktorya spoke quickly, trying to convince him to trust her before he said 'No' to her idea completely. "You spent a thousand years trying to break a curse Mother put on you, this curse will only take you a month." She put her hand back on Klaus' upper arm, that time more gently as she continued to speak. "This is the only way, Nik. You'll just have to trust me. Come the full moon next month; You'll re-break the curse, be a full hybrid again, and have a new doppelgänger bloodline to start creating your army that night."

She grew quiet for a moment, letting the impact of her words sink in; Knowing that what she was asking for her brother to do was a huge compromise for him, to help further persuade, she continued, speaking softly. "I'll find a young, viable new intended doppelgänger with an over-bearing parent; We'll use her blood for the binding spell, you'll kill her for the sacrifice, and her weepy mommy or daddy will do the same exact spell that John Gilbert did to save Elena. And once she wakes up, a new doppelgänger bloodline will be born. Then none of us will ever have to deal with the Salvatores again. This is a no-fail plan, Nik."

After a moment of Klaus' silence, she nodded and pulled away; Knowing a decision like that needed to be thought over, even for someone as impulsive as him. She headed towards the door to leave him alone with his thoughts to think it over.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a witch. I've never let you down, I don't intend on starting to now. I expect your decision when I get back." She spoke to Klaus with her back to him as she walked out the front door.

* * *

"Hello, Bonnie. We haven't officially met. I'm Viktorya."

Viktorya could tell from the expression on Bonnie's face that an introduction hadn't been necessary, but it had been fun to give one none-the-less; She knew word traveled fast among Elena's small group of friends, leaving her identity hidden from none of them. She also knew she wasn't likely to get an invitation into the witch's home.

But she didn't need one.

Before giving the witch time to slam the door in her face, or even speak for that matter, she took a step through the threshold, pushing Bonnie off to the side. "Wh-ha..." Leaving the young girl pressed against the open door with a baffled look on her face as to how an uninvited vampire just freely walked into her house.

Right as Viktorya turned back around to speak, facing Bonnie; The witch decided not to take any chances and locked her eyes fiercely on the Original, hoping she was powerful enough to at least render the vamp motionless for a few seconds to allow her to concoct another plan for escape. Unfortunately for Bonnie, that didn't work.

Un-naive to what the witch was up to, Viktorya grabbed Bonnie by the throat and slammed her against the wall, effortlessly pinning her to it with one hand while holding her in place.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to do something?" Viktorya glared, tightening her already tight grip on Bonnie's throat; Leaving the witch the only one in pain after her failed attempt at giving Viktorya a magical brain aneurysm. "I got one better."

Viktorya suddenly let Bonnie drop to her knees where she clutched both sides of her head and screamed in agony from the pain. But Vik let up just before she knew the witch was about to pass out and made another grab for her, pinning her back to the wall; Where Bonnie's shrieks turned into painful whimpers and heavy gasps for air. "No, no, don't pass out, Bonnie. Trust me, you won't like the things I'll do to you if you're unconscious." Viktorya chimed in a melodic voice, teasing without remorse for the witch's pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie managed to choke out as a few tears fell from her wet eyes; Her fingers clawing at Viktorya's tight grasp, trying to get even the littlest relief. Her question was answered with a very simple answer.

"Because, Bonnie, how else is anyone in this damn town going to know I'm dead serious when my brother gives idle threats? Klaus may have a lot of bark and a killer bite. But, I'm the one with no desire to keep anyone alive."

Bonnie gulped. Hard. "How are you a -"

"A witch _and_a vampire? Sorry, that's going to have to be my little secret. Let's just say I know some really powerful witches who don't play by the rules." Viktorya's head tilted to the side as she smiled smugly.

"Now you're going to finally give a reason for your pathetic existence by helping Klaus continue to create his hybrids." Bonnie's eyes widened at Viktorya's words, realizing the vampire's agenda and shook her head; She had learned the consequences of using black magic the hard way, she wasn't willing to go back down that road again. For her sake, or her Grams.

"I'm not going to help you." Bonnie stated weakly, mustering every bit of strength she had to try and stand her ground, but Viktorya wasn't having any of it.

"It's not your help I need, Bonnie. I do need something from you though."

"I'm not giving you anything." Even with it becoming increasingly harder for Bonnie to breath under Vik's tortuously tight hold, the witch remained defiant against Viktorya.

"That's okay. I'm much more of a taker anyway. Tell the witch spirits I said hi." And with that, Viktorya shoved her hand through Bonnie's chest and ripped out her beating heart; Holding the bleeding organ between her fingers as she stared down at Bonnie's lifeless body. "And now the world has one less Bennett bitch to deal with. Score one for me."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter: 3. The Dirty Little Secret**

Jeremy Gilbert woke up to the music of his alarm; He slapped down the button and let the radio play as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower before Elena could claim all the hot water.

15 minutes later, he was out and dressed, brushing his teeth and skipping the floss like he did every morning. He had just started to run his hands through his hair when he heard what sounded like someone speaking directly to him. _"You brushed your teeth, you skipped the floss..."_He peeked his head out, looking into his bedroom, replying a little too quickly. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Only to realize the second after he spoke, that it was an earthquake commercial on the radio and was thankful no one had been witness to that moment.

Just then there was a knock on his door, followed by Elena walking into his room. "Have you heard from Bonnie? She was supposed to call me last night, but she's not even answering her phone."

"No... But you know how Bonnie is. She kind of closes herself off for a day or two after a traumatic event. You'll probably see her at school."

* * *

"_It's important that I come across as the Original to trust._Those were your words." Slater reprimanded Viktorya's latest actions of ripping Bonnie Bennett's heart right out of her chest bare-handed, killing the witch. "I don't believe they teach organ-stealing in trust 101."

"I couldn't leave the Salvatores with easy accessibility to a witch, much less a Bennett. Besides, I changed my mind. I suck at playing nice." Viktorya kept her eyes straight, staying focused on the crowds of kids that bundled in groups, searching for the one that will create Klaus' new doppelgänger bloodline.

Slater said something in response, but his words went right in Viktorya's ear and out the other as she drowned him out; Her attention on a small group of students near the 'Mystic Falls High' school sign where she watched two males fight each other. She zoned in her hearing and listened. What she heard gave her an entirely new idea on how she decided to go about things.

"Slater, slight change of plans... Have the trunk ready." Before Slater could ask what new said plans were, Viktorya was slamming the Driver's side door closed and heading towards the students she had just momentarily been observing; He watched as she compelled not one, not two, but three students. A female and two males. Then brought them with her towards the car. As asked, Slater had the trunk open and waiting for their temporary disposal 'til they arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion.

She knocked out the female and one of the males; Leaving the other to be compelled by Slater as she instructed him to make sure their 'disappearance' looked like they had chosen to run off rather than the truth of being kidnapped. Slater went with the young boy to see everything needed was done at the other two students' homes to make it look like just that.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

Viktorya walked into one of the rooms where they were keeping their 'guests' captive. The female. To find she was awake and struggling to free herself from the ties that bound her. Vik smiled and walked over, standing barely a foot away from the girl. "Hello there." She reached out and brushed her fingers softly along her cheek, much to the girl's disliking, and she squirmed away from her touch. "You're a pretty thing. My brother's going to have so much fun with you..."

"Go to hell." The young girl spoke through clenched teeth before trying to spit in Viktorya's face, but Vik was too fast for the human; Flashing behind her in the time it took to blink and yanked the girl's head back after fisting her hand through the girl's hair, roughly enough to cause the brunette to scream out in pain. Viktorya tsked. "Klaus is going to compel that feistiness right out of you. You might as well just give in..." She whispered quietly into her ear, pleased as the girl started begging for her life.

Viktorya leaned into the girl's neck, taking in a long whiff of the scent of her blood as it coursed through her veins; Just inches away from the vampire's mouth. The girl whimpered in front of her, sniffling from tears as she tried to get away even though she knew it was hopeless. Viktorya pulled her head back, extending her fangs as she prepared to take a bite right out of the girl's throat, but was interrupted from her feed by Klaus shouting her name.

"VIKTORYA." Klaus stood in the doorway, obviously not pleased that his sister was about to take a bite out of his doppelgänger-to-be and cautioned her to step away; Causing Viktorya to let up, pushing the girl's head forward as she did so and took a step away from the brunette. "She's all yours, Nik." Viktorya smirked as she passed him and left the room.

Klaus walked over to a still-sniffling girl and cupped her cheek with one of his hands, forcefully lifting her gaze to meet his so she was looking at him. "What's your name, Love?"

She silently refused to talk, trying to slip from Klaus' grasp but Klaus only tightened his hold and asked her again; That time compelling her to answer him. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

She stared back into Klaus' eyes dazed, swallowing back her tears as she opened her mouth to speak; Her words coming out in a barely audible tone. "Vicki. Vicki Donovan."

* * *

"I heard you like the wild ones." Viktorya grinned as she spoke to Klaus once he rejoined her in the living room, placing her wine glass down on the bar while opting to take a seat on the couch.

"Wild is an understatement, but she's going to do just fine." Klaus fixed himself a drink and refilled Viktoyra's glass before joining her on the couch. "And by the way she acted when I spoke of the boy... I would say they're... Quite close."

"They should be. They're brother and sister. When the time comes, Matt will die to save Vicki just like John died to save Elena." She took her glass from Klaus and took a sip of her drink, swallowing down the fresh blood. "You have nothing to worry about, Nik, we are covered on all ends. Slater called; It's been made to look like the two just ran off without a word to anyone. Their cars, clothes, the little money they did have... Gone. Nothing left but a perfectly forged note saying they decided to get the hell out of town before they were both killed." She smirked. "In this town, who's not going to believe that?"

Viktorya and Klaus shared a few more words about the plan, easing more of Klaus' worries that he had as he finally started to come around and be as optimistic as his sister was that no one, not even the Salvatores, were going to be able to get in the way.

"Hmm. So, Nik. Kol tells me you fancy yourself a baby... Who just so happens to fancy a puppy."

"I'm working on it..." Klaus replied sternly, some of the agitation he had for not having successfully wooed the blonde by now peaked in his voice.

"You can give her things Puppy Boy will never be able to. She'll come around, just keep trying to woo her. She'll crack. In the meantime... I can see how tight of a leash she keeps Tyler on."

"You are aware I'm a hybrid, right?" Klaus asked of Viktorya's continuing list of dog jokes.

"But, you're clean. Tyler looks like he rolls around in dirt. If I'm taking one for the team, I'm expecting you to wash my hair if he gives me fleas."

Viktorya got up, leaving her empty wine glass on the table, ignoring Klaus' remarks as she disappeared upstairs to her bedroom; Emerging an hour later, ready for the night out.

* * *

It only took one call to Slater to track down Tyler Lockwood's whereabouts. The Mystic Grill. Which would have been her first guess no matter who she was looking for in the town. Everyone always ended up there at one time or another.

Viktorya walked in wearing a black, skin-tight mini dress that hugged her right in all the right places with matching-color 5' inch heels; Her medium-brown hair flowed over her pushed up cleavage in bouncy waves while the shine reflected off the low-lights from the bar. An entire look that was sure to grab Tyler's attention and keep it for the night. "Oh, the things I do for my brother." She mumbled to herself under her breath.

She spotted the hybrid playing pool and sauntered her way over; About half-way to her destination, a drunk guy stumbled over from the bar and cut her off. "Hey there sexy, I haven't seen you around here before... And I would remember seeing -you- around here before." He slurred his words, looking Viktorya up and down, impressed. She scoffed; Suddenly Puppy Boy was looking better and better.

"Go fuck yourself."

The man simply laughed, taking Viktorya's words as a joke. "Ohhh, I bet you're a wild one." He continued.

Viktorya chuckled, trailing a finger over the edge of his belt while grinning up at him; Much to his liking. "Tell you what..." She started, speaking more softly as she leaned in and whispered so only he could hear. "How about you and I sneak off to the back..." So far her words sounded good to him as she continued playing with his belt while she spoke. "...And I can show you just how _wild_I am when I use your shiny little belt buckle to castrate you."

Suddenly the man pulled away, not so interested anymore; Stumbling backwards. "You crazy bit-" He started but was cut off when Viktorya grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back; Her eyes narrowing in on his as she compelled him. "I have a better idea. Go do it yourself." Then let him go to do just that.

Once the man left, Viktorya continued her way over to Tyler, who because of the scene, saw her coming. "Hey. I saw that guy over there giving you a hard time." Viktorya shrugged, toning down the bitch act with a sweet smile. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"I can see that." Tyler returned the smile and Viktorya knew he had already taken the bait; Caroline could kiss her boyfriend bye-bye.

"Buy me a drink?"

Within minutes Tyler returned with two glasses in hand and got them a table; Viktoyra invited herself right on his lap and made herself comfy, wrapping her arms around Tyler's neck.

"I have a girlfriend." Tyler said, but without conviction.

"...Who I don't see here." Viktorya placed a freshly-manicured finger over Tyler's lips and smirked. "I can be your dirty little secret." She traced the tip of her finger along the edge of his lower lip before she leaned in and kissed him. There wasn't any resistance from Tyler's part as he kissed her back, initiating a more passionate kiss; He had just slipped his tongue in her mouth when they were interrupted.

By a man screaming from the restroom.

Viktorya smiled to herself. "How about we go back to your place and finish this there?"

* * *

Tyler took Viktorya back to his place; The Lockwood manor, knowing his mom was out for the night. Tyler's bedroom door flew open as he pushed Viktorya against it; Their lips locked on one another's. While backing away from the door, she pushed Tyler's jacket down his arms so it fell to the floor and turned her back to him.

"In case I didn't say this before, you have a very sexy back." Tyler's arm wrapped around Viktorya's waist, pulling her against his chest.

Viktorya pushed her back against Tyler as he nuzzled the side of her neck, dragging his lips along her skin; She could feel the tip of his tongue gliding across the column of her throat as he started to grind his hips into her ass, rubbing his hard cock between her legs which only caused her mind to become even more clouded, willingly letting the pleasure take over her so she wasn't focused on who she was about to sleep with. "Ty-Tyler, we shouldn't." Oh, but they were going to. Her words muffled in a breathy tone, becoming increasingly more turned on each second.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You couldn't handle me anyway." Tyler whispered seductively into Viktorya's ear, running a hand over one of her covered breasts; His fingers caressing her supple skin over the part of her chest that was exposed while his palm felt her up over the thin fabric of her dress.

"Oh, I don't think that's why." Viktorya smirked, looping her arm back to grab a fistful of Tyler's hair, leaning into his eager kisses with shut eyes; Soft moans escaping past her parted lips as she tilted her head slightly, giving him more access to her neck.

"No. But this might be." Just then Tyler plunged the white oak-dipped dagger into Viktorya's back, straight through her heart; She gasped, dropping to her knees while her skin immediately started to welt, taking on the form of a dead vampire in just seconds as she fell to the floor. Dead. Well, as dead as a daggered Original can be.


End file.
